This Will be Our Year
by fancyjules
Summary: Molly's 10th birthday is a Big Deal.  M3 celebrate Molly's birthday, MattMohinder.


**Title:** This Will be Our Year  
**Author:** hazelnutcoffee  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/****Characters:** Matt/Mohinder  
**Word Count:** 3016  
**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to NBC, Kring, etc. I'm just playing.  
**Spoilers**: up to 2x05, just to be safe but no big ones after 2x01.  
**Summary:** Molly's 10th birthday is a Big Deal.

_You gave me faith and you all know we're there and we've only just begun. This will be our year, took a long time to come – This Will be Our Year, OK GO_

Molly's 10th birthday is a Big Deal.

Not only is she turning double digits but it's also the first birthday Matt and Mohinder will celebrate with her. So, naturally, they want it to be her best birthday ever – full of happy memories so that she won't dwell on all the birthdays she spent with her biological parents.

Unfortunately for them, her birthday completely sneaks up on them.

It's been on the calendar for months but in their defense, they've been _busy_. Mohinder's gone a lot lately, to New Orleans and Beijing and London and wherever else the Company needs him. As a result, Matt and Molly have been making due with long distance phone calls and a steady diet of vegetable pizza, neither of which is completely satisfactory. It's not easy being a single parent those weeks when Mohinder's gone, especially since Matt can't work nights and leave Molly alone so he has to take odd shifts that leave Molly in after-school care for longer than he wants. Plus, Molly's come to rely on Mohinder for things that Matt cannot do, things like homework and lullabies in foreign languages.

They both miss him.

In any event, Mohinder comes back from his latest trip early and without warning. He's not there when Matt and Molly leave to go to work and school in the morning and then he is there when they return. They find him asleep on the couch in what looks like an incredibly uncomfortable position, so of course Molly and Matt pounce on opposite ends of his body, startling Mohinder awake rather rudely.

Mohinder's bleary eyed and unshaven, making his teeth even whiter against his darkened complexion. He blinks lazily a few times before giving Molly a big hug, breathing her in deep. Matt and Mohinder lock eyes over Molly's head. Matt's only a telepath at work now, he doesn't read Mohinder or Molly's thoughts anymore out of respect for their privacy except for really bad nights when Molly tosses in her sleep but it doesn't take a mind reader to understand _it's good to be home_ in Mohinder's eyes.

They go out to dinner that night to celebrate Mohinder's homecoming because Mohinder's too tired to cook. It's a small family owned restaurant a few blocks over that flexible enough to make Matt a juicy cheeseburger and Molly slightly burned grilled cheese and Mohinder something Matt doesn't recognize but smells amazing. He steals a bite when Mohinder is wrapped up in conversation with the waitress and even though Mohinder says nothing, a slow smile graces his face.

After they are all so full they cannot move, Molly asks if they could return for her birthday dinner. Matt's signature on the receipt (he's firm about _my treat_) isn't as fluid as it normally is.

"And just how many days are we down to?" Mohinder manages to ask.

"Five!" Molly displays her hand, fingers spread out wide. "And I don't want a party or presents or anything. We could just do dinner here and maybe cake at home."

"No presents?" Matt asks, a hand to his heart in mock horror. "What a terrible idea!"

Molly giggles because really, Matt is _so silly _sometimes. "I know you are both busy," she tells them solemnly. "I'm just glad to not be sick anymore."

Later, Mohinder tucks Molly into bed while Matt leans on the doorjam. Mohinder speaks in hushed tones, words Matt cannot understand from his position, and his lilting voice soothes Molly's eyes closed for the night. The door creaks as Mohinder closes it and they share a tired smile before settling onto the couch with some wine, a custom Matt's beginning to love even though he's a beer guy through and through.

"She's so mature," Matt sighs as he swirls the liquid around the glass.

"Yes," Mohinder agrees, the wine staining his teeth red. "We cannot _not_ get her presents, however."

They lounge on the couch for longer than usual, close enough to feel each other's body heat but not close enough to be touching. By the time Matt finishes his glass, they have decided to do cake and ice cream in a small gathering the night of her birthday with the rest of the day devoted to whatever Molly wishes to do. It's easier than hosting a last minute birthday party and allows Molly to enjoy her first birthday with them in a way that maybe won't remind her of past birthdays with her real parents. Matt agrees to take the day off tomorrow and shop with Mohinder for presents and when he goes to bed that night, there's an excitement knotting his stomach that's presumably from celebrating Molly's birthday for the first time and not at all from the prospect of a whole, uninterrupted day with Mohinder.

--

Two grown men shopping for an almost 10 year old proves to be much more difficult than either had anticipated. The season is changing to spring so clothes seem to be a good idea but Mohinder can't remember Molly's size and Matt can't believe Mohinder is _serious_ about some of the shirts he picks out. They snipe at each other in hushed whispers over a display of jeans until Matt finally throws up his hands and stalks outside the store. He gets a cup of regular coffee for himself and a chai latte from the Starbucks next door as a peace offering and when Mohinder emerges from the store a few minutes later, they agree to go to the massive Toys 'R Us in Times Square.

Matt thinks they are almost getting the hang of being parents.

The store is full of tourists, like always, but it also has the largest selection of anything a 10 year old could want so they suck it up and delve in. Soccer season is fast approaching and Molly's expressed an interest in playing so a soccer ball goes into the cart. They agree on a few board games and a new set of crayons and colored pencils. Matt stops in front of the video game systems and is in the middle of convincing Mohinder that it's imperative to get Molly a Nintendo Wii when his phone rings.

"It's my boss," Matt says apologetically and walks towards a quieter space. Mohinder is left to contemplate exactly how necessary a $300 virtual game is for a 10 year old girl by himself.

A perky salesgirl that cannot be a day over twenty comes up to him less than a minute later. Her hair is too blonde and her skin is a shade too tan, but she has a pleasant smile and soon, Mohinder finds himself chatting amicably with her about why a Wii will change his world.

(It's a metaphor.)

"Oh, trust me," Vicky says, with a hand on his forearm. "The Wii is _amazing_. Do you know how to play?"

Mohinder holds up his hands in surrender. "Oh, I wouldn't be the one to use it. It's for my daughter."

Vicky smiles, all teeth, and there's a not so subtle glance at his left ring finger. "I'm sure your daughter would love to play with her father though," she coos, waving for him to follow her over to a demonstrative Wii station.

"Actually, I think out of the two of us, I'm the father most likely to play the Wii with her," Matt says as he joins the group. Vicky looks back and forth between them a few times and her smile strains a little with disappointment.

Matt puts his arm around Mohinder's shoulders. "I actually had a brilliant idea while I was on the phone about something Molly would love more than a Wii. Sorry," he says to Vicky and steers Mohinder out of the video game aisle.

"I didn't mean to listen but she was projecting pretty strongly. I'm being delicate when I say she was planning on eating you for breakfast," he laughs as they pick out _High School Musical_ sheets.

"I don't doubt that," Mohinder says taking a slow sip of his tea. "Thank god you were there to save me." They share a long look that leaves them in content silence for a few minutes as they make their way to the check-out, until they start arguing over who is to pay for what.

--

It's business as usual in the Suresh-Parkman-Walker household the next few days. That is, if business as usual is Molly constantly snooping for presents and Mohinder and Matt calling each other six to seven times a day with last minute birthday ideas. On a whim, Matt invites Nathan and his children who are visiting for the weekend to the cake and ice cream party. Mohinder's disgruntled but adjusts the size of the cake accordingly. (He's going to need loads of icing.)

The day of Molly's birthday is a truly gorgeous spring day, the kind you can only appreciate after a winter of grey and ice. The sky is blue, there are no clouds in the sky, and it's warm enough to not need a jacket on the streets.

Matt and Mohinder wake up early as planned in one of their many phone calls. Matt hangs a homemade birthday banner above the kitchen while Mohinder makes Molly breakfast. They carry it into Molly's bedroom on a tray with a single rose and sing Happy Birthday at the top of their lungs. They're horribly off key but a smile lights up Molly's face as she takes in her boyishly excited fathers and the breakfast and the rose.

She shrieks with delight when Matt ties a helium balloon to her braid.

Matt and Mohinder perch on the edges of the bed as Molly eats her breakfast. They give her most of the presents and soon the room is a disaster zone of wrapping paper and ribbon and tape. They tell her she has the entire day to do whatever she wants and she requests a few hours in the park with some of her new toys. Molly gets the first shower because she's the birthday girl and after she slides the balloon out of her hair and hands it back to Matt, she gives each of them a big kiss on the cheek.

Matt flops back onto Molly's bed, his hands laced behind his head, as they listen to the water pipes groan.

"It's only just the beginning," he says wearily and Mohinder pats his hand in sympathy.

The park is fairly crowded but they find a nice grassy knoll to kick around the soccer ball. Matt played football growing up so he's the goalie while Mohinder and Molly play one on one. Matt's not expert on soccer but he thinks that Molly's pretty good. Mohinder just makes the sport look graceful. Eventually, they move onto one of the board games and have some snacks out of a picnic basket. After a few hours, they herd Molly back to the apartment and instruct her to put on her favorite dress and Mary Jane shoes. They each change into khakis and dress shirts (Matt refuses to let Mohinder wear a pink one). Molly asks non stop questions as they leave the apartment and head to the subway but neither will tell her anything.

5th Avenue is crowded but it doesn't take them long to find where they are going.

"The American Girl Café!" Molly screeches and jumps up and down. Inside, they're seated promptly and Matt's relieved to find black and white décor instead of the pink he's been imagining all week. Mohinder reaches into his bag and pulls out Molly's doll, the American Girl aptly named Molly. She had been a birthday present from Molly's real parents and tea at the American Girl Café had seemed like a nice way to integrate some of Molly's past birthdays into this birthday. Molly's delighted to find there is a special seat for her doll at the table.

The food's surprisingly good and Molly tries a little bit of everything until she's stuffed. She talks constantly and thanks them a million times. Even though Mohinder is a bit of a tea snob and they are the only males in the Café – it's _definitely_ a Mommy and me crowd – they have an overall wonderful time. Matt can't help but feel proud as he watches Molly primly drink her tea with her pinky sticking out and eat mini cucumber and cream cheese sandwiches.

He doesn't even have to look at Mohinder to know he feels the same way.

Molly dozes on the long subway ride home, her head on Mohinder's shoulder. Matt keeps his thoughts lightly tuned to her but the dream seems pleasant enough so Matt turns his attention back to Mohinder.

"I think we did good," he says, nodding his head at the sleeping little girl.

"Yes," Mohinder agrees. "Now we just have to get through cake and Nathan and it will be a good day indeed."

Matt rolls his eyes at the mention of Nathan. "I'm sure it will go fine. I personally cannot wait for this cake." The cake has changed types at least three times in their conversations, each cake more elaborate or exotic than the next.

"It ended up being just chocolate icing and vanilla cake," Mohinder says defensively because Matt had been right – what 10 year old wanted carrot cake for their birthday?

"That's my favorite kind," Matt tells him seriously. "I'm sure it will be delicious." He squeezes Mohinder's thigh in support and leaves it there for the remainder of the trip.

When they arrive at their stop, Mohinder has to check to make sure Matt's hand has not burned a hole through his khakis.

--

Simple cake and ice cream turns into sort of an event.

It was originally supposed to be Nathan, Matt, and Mohinder along with Nathan's two children and five of Molly's best girl friends from school for two hours. But Mohinder is on welcome duty and several of the mothers offer to stay and help out after that.

There's not much room in the kitchen but that's where the adults crowd. Matt watches as several of the women silently swoon when Mohinder admits he baked the cake himself and frets about the amount of icing on it. He doesn't realize he's scowling until Nathan clamps a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax," Nathan rolls his eyes. "At the end of the night, he goes home with you, right?"

"What?" Matt's startled, looking everywhere but at Nathan. "It's not like that. We're just looking after Molly together."

Nathan plays along. "Ok, then why the face? Are you jealous he's getting all the attention from the ladies?"

Matt scoffs. "Please," he says, lowering his voice. "Olivia's mom, the one in the red, has had at least two Mommy jobs – that's a boob job and a tummy tuck. She's way too high maintenance. And Katie's mom is on husband number three. Total maneater. I don't know Ava's mom very well because the nanny is always the one to pick her up from school but she just _looks_ like a bitch."

Nathan studies him for a second before he bursts out laughing. "Was that … Mommy gossip?"

Matt wrinkles his brow. "I pick Molly up from school most days. And take her to her playdates. You learn stuff."

"I think that's obvious," Nathan muses, nodding to the female attention Mohinder is receiving. Clearly, Matt is old news in their books. Mohinder chooses that moment to look up and give Matt and Nathan a wide eyed look that cries for help. Matt shakes his head and immediately moves towards Mohinder's rescue.

He doesn't hear Nathan's "Man, you've got it _bad_."

--

The cake is well received by all, but especially by Molly, and Mohinder beams with pride. "I told you chocolate was the way to go," Matt tells him with a gentle hip check as they survey everyone eating from where they are leaning against the kitchen sink.

Mohinder turns his bright smile to Matt. "I bow to your superior cake knowledge, Matthew," he teases, giving Matt a hip check back. He hesitates for a second while Matt puts down his now empty plate of cake before reaching tentatively for Matt's hand. Matt glances at Mohinder and then down at their hands before threading his fingers through Mohinder's and squeezing gently.

Across the table, Nathan gives Matt a wink and Molly squeals silently to herself.

--

Molly insists on changing her sheets to the birthday ones with Troy and Gabrielle on them before she will go to sleep. Mohinder balances her in a piggyback as Matt teasingly complains about the domestic chore. When he's done, Mohinder drops Molly onto her freshly made bed, where she bounces a few times before scrambling under the covers. Matt and Mohinder lean over her and give her kisses on the forehead with matching whispered happy birthdays.

She's asleep before she can finish thanking them again.

Mohinder goes to change into his pajamas while Matt grabs another slice of cake and brews tea for Mohinder. He's watched him make the drink a million times but never done it before and Matt's nervous to hand him the cup.

Mohinder emerges from his bedroom a few minutes later in his usual plaid flannel pants and a nondescript white t-shirt and takes the cup gratefully. He drinks deeply and murmurs, "Thank you Matthew. It's perfect."

Later, Matt won't remember why he did it. He'll just remember leaning forward and capturing Mohinder's lips with his, in a move completely out of character that surprises him as much as Mohinder. It's all gentle pressure and chai tea and birthday cake and fingers clutching Mohinder's thin t-shirt to bring him closer.

Matt smiles against Mohinder's lips as they part and whispers, "I did make the tea correctly."

Mohinder thinks about groaning and pushing him away because really Matthew, _that's_ what you have to say afterwards -- but instead he shuts him up in a much more enjoyable way.

Turns out Molly's birthday isn't the only reason the day is a Big Deal.

**Author's Note**: a) I took liberties with Molly's age. It was a guess. Same with when her birthday is. b) The American Girl Café part is based on their website and my best friend's memories from when she went when she was 8 … which was 13 years ago. c) A Mommy job is a reference to a _Brothers&Sisters_ episode – but they're probably real. d) This was supposed to be a 800-1000 word short story about Matt and Mohinder's first kiss. Obviously, it turned slightly epic and became an M3 story as much as a Matthinder story. I hope y'all don't mind 


End file.
